Loustat
• • The Baby Trap • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Relationship Revolving Door • • - Louis is this for Lestat after the death of his lover Nicki. }} Loustat is the slash ship between Louis de Pointe du Lac and Lestat de Lioncourt from The Vampire Chronicles fandom. Canon Interview with the Vampire (1994) As Louis is trying drunkenly stumble his way into being killed in a duel, a vampire watches him from the balcony. As he leaves, the vampire follows behind to the docks. The vampire attacks the two people surrounding Louis, before biting down on Louis neck, draining his blood. As he finishes, he asks Louis if he still wants to death, or if he's had enough. Louis says he's had enough, and the vampire smiles as he drops him into the harbor. Louis returns home, incredibly sick. As he lay in bed, the vampire, Lestat, enters the room and Louis pulls a gun on him, demanding to know why he's there. Lestat says that he's here to answer Louis' prayers, and offers him a new life. Louis seems hesitant, but Lestat assures him that he'll give him a choice, and leads him away to talk. The next night, Louis awaits Lestat in the graveyard, who appears and asks if Louis is done saying goodbye to the sun. Lestat then bites at his neck and tackles him to the ground, draining him of his blood. He finishes and tells Louis that he could leave him there to die, or he could change him, but it's his choice. Louis whispers out a yes, and Lestat slits his wrist, and starts to feed Louis his blood. Louis forces himself to push away, and painfully turns into a vampire. Lestat helps him stand, telling him to now look through the world with his vampire eyes. The Vampire Lestat Children Claudia When Louis was desperately searching the city for rats to eat, he came upon a girl named Claudia and her dead mother. The girl asks for his help, but he ends up draining her of her blood. Lestat finds the two, and is glad that Louis is embracing his vampire nature but Louis runs away. Lestat realizes that the girl is still somewhat alive and brings her back to their home. He finds Louis and brings him home so that he can watch as Lestat feeds Claudia his blood and turn her into a vampire. She takes to it quickly and Lestat declares them one happy family, Louis knowing he only did it so that he would stay with him. As the years passed, Claudia's mind grew, but not her body. She became furious at Lestat and Louis for turning her and not letting her to grow up. She decides to kill Lestat, and ropes Louis into it. They flee for Paris when the deed is done. There, they meet several vampires, who kill Claudia for killing Lestat, leaving Louis heartbroken, and kills them in vengeance. Years later, Louis found Lestat alive again, and he expressed that it was a mistake to turn her. Quotes Fanon Louis and Lestats relationship had captivated fans since the beginning of The Vampire Chronicles. On AO3, Loustat is the most written ship for both Louis and Lestat. It is also the most written ship in the Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice, Interview With the Vampire (1994), and Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types tags and the second most written in the Queen of the Dammed (2002) tag. Anne Rice and Fan Fiction In the early 2000's, Anne Rice stated that she did not want Fan Fiction written for any of her characters, and encouraged writers instead to write their own fiction. Fandom FAN FICTION : Gallery Loustat meal.gif